borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands 2)
Banner does not link to this page but instead goes to the borderlands 1 weapons effects. I mouse over the borderlands 2 area, down to weapons and click what should link to this page but it still goes to the borderlands 1 page. I would fix it if I knew how. Kevin McConnell (talk) 15:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) This page should just show the explanation of what the red text does, and what weapon it is attached to if it always appears on the same weapon. Details about where to get the weapon should just appear on the page devoted to that specific weapon. No need to clutter this page up with those details. EntropyBall (talk) 21:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Storm Front Since it has been changed a few times now, figured I would start a topic. Does the field that is created around the initial grenade explosion actually do anything? From what I can tell, it is just the child grenades that do anything. And while most of them land in the general area, I have seem some get launched pretty far and still do plenty of damage. For those who have it, watch who is taking damage and what is doing the damage. You can see the child grenades actually shooting at the enemies. Also, can the child grenades attack more than one person at a time? 16:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Mukuu The description of this item should be modified to reflect the fact that non-electric versions are possible. I have personally seen an incendiary one. WhackyGordon (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Make it rain! The list doesn't state the name of the mod, just that it came from a mission called "Vlad would be proud". I just got this effect on a grenade mod called "Explosive Fuster Cluck", but I got it from Tiny Tina for completing "The Pretty Good Train Robbery." Either it is a random drop/not unique or this page is wrong. 20:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : The Fuster Cluck isn't necessarily explosive - when I did it with two friends, I got explosive, they got slag and corrosive - but yes, it's from The Pretty Good Train Robbery. I went in and corrected this. "Vlad would be proud" seems to be the red text for the Impaler shield, to judge by elsewhere in the list. Mad Mephit (talk) 01:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Whisky Tango Foxtrot: Friendly fire? This page currently states that the WTF's IED explosions damage allies. I didn't think that was the case - although they'll usually be thrown off when the group is in combat, potentially confusing things. Still, I got shredded by the electric blasts, but my allies I don't think had this happen to them. Most self-originated explosions will damage the self but not allies; can anyone confirm or deny this with the WTF? Mad Mephit (talk) 01:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) In my and my playing partner's use of this shield we never noticed friendly fire from it on the other player. It only seems to kill it's user. 05:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The note on the Firework grenade I think the added second sentence on the description of the firework grenade's effect (" -> Actually just a useless, but nice looking firework.") should be removed as it really sounds an awful lot like an opinion. Not to mention the description also lacks detail. The firework grenade flies upward when thrown and will richochet downward of cielings before detonating after a certain amount of time. The Damage bit seems to be correct by all indications, and, as the effect name suggests ("WARNING: Not intended for indoor use"), it is extrememly dangerous indoors, both to enemies and the user. -''' 04:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC)' Mordecai's slag rifle I'm fairly sure that also sometimes fires just one projectile with the effect on impact of all three. Either that or the two of us who tried it out were lagging every time it looked like that had happened. Evil Tim (talk) 07:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch Special Effect Text doesn't match the Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch page. That's my fault. I recently tested this to see about the health gain, and haven't updated the specific gun page. Tekdemo (talk) 05:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Gub I've been trying to figure out the '''Abt Natural' special text, and it seems to make anyone suffering corrosive damage from it "itchy", so they flail instead of attacking. I haven't confirmed this effect (ie, they die before I can make sure), nor concluded that normal corrosive damage doesn't already do this. Tekdemo (talk) 05:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) At least I found the reference. It's from the Woody Allen movie "Take The Money And Run", where a bank robber hands a note that says "I have a gub. Abt naturally" Tekdemo (talk) 20:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Bitch Yup, back red text Mod edit. This is my first wiki edit EVER but I discovered what this did today ( kinda funny I figured it out while playing the slots :P ) and changed it. If I wored it badly or if clarification is needed please let me know. 19:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Looks good man! In any case, hidden stat info like that is badly needed, far more so than proper grammar. 19:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) There is a problem with the current description. Getting ammo from guns you pick up is not a feature of the gun, it's a gameplay mechanism that is in effect from the beginning of the game. Start a new character, and check. Once someone else verifies, it should be edited out. Edit: Thank you for fixing that M0xxy. 13:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Impaler is RANDOM loot I was in frostburn canyon and when I killed a Goliath and got an impaler shield. It says on the page that the impaler shield ONLY drops from the Warrior. Should this be changed. 20:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :done. thank you. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Every Orange loot can drop from any enemy but at a rediculously low rate except for from a specific enemy. The warrior is the enemy for the impaler so that's why it is listed. M0xxy (talk) 22:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Hunter (orange com) hi, i found this in a vending machine. http://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/900975805515931729/4CBC815175DCD0FDCEAF353891BF4F56EBFB71D0/ the red text it's an obvious quote of mordecai entering in second wind mode 04:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Drop Locations Many items are being incorrectly attributed to a specific drop source. Do not list wherever you happen to have gotten it as the drop source. If there is more data to work off of and the pattern in clear then it will surely be added when appropriate. 05:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC : The ones I added are directly from the code. M0xxy (talk) 22:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The Bee? Should I mention that The Bee (Orange rarity shield) can be found in (red) chests? It only mentions Hunter Hellquest and Badass enemies. Or are all oranges available in chests? 10:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Evil Smasher DO NOT sell this rifle! lol. Just by having it in your inventory it gives it's special effect to any equipped gun - it's a random chance on reload, but when it kicks in WOW - awesome dmg, firerate and mag size boost. I just finished round 4 of Hyperion Slaughter (lvl 31 quest) using a lvl 23 rare (blue) corrosive sniper rifle 1 hitting bad-ass loaders when it kicks in. And I'm playing Maya, not Zero, so no sniper bonuses. I never equip it, but it is very nice to keep in inventory. --Kalanos (talk) 12:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: It appears you can keep this boosted mode going indefinitely if you're careful not to fire the last shot in the magazine. If you reload the effect ends (unless you get very lucky and trigger it a second time), but if you switch weapons to another slot that is in one of your 4 equipped slots, the effect stays. (This is odd, because it is NOT this way if you are actually holding the Evil Smasher itself - switching away from IT while it has the effect WILL end it. But the bleed over effect to other guns seems a bit different). Example. I have a sniper rifle equipped in slot 4 that normally has 8 round capacity. With the boost, it has a 27 round magazine - I fire 25 rounds off, switch to the weapon in slot 3. Now, I can swap out the weapon in slot 4 for anything else in my backpack, then swap slot 4 BACK to the same sniper rifle and voila! - the sniper that had 2 rounds left is now fully loaded with 27 rounds and the effect is still in place! Craziness. Kalanos (talk) 23:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think this is a glitch I had with a couple of other weapons with special sound sets; I had the same thing happen with the sound sets for Morningstar and Bane (applied to every other weapon you have) though without the actual effects of those weapons. Restarting the game got rid of it those two times, and I can't duplicate your observation of Evil Smasher's reload effect on other weapons after putting about 350 rounds through my assault rifle testing it. Evil Tim (talk) 07:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, you are right. I was unable to reproduce it after I quit and restarted my game. I did a search and found a youtube video which details how to reproduce it, but too much trouble and while I might take advantage of an unintended behavior if all I had to do was keep a gun in my inventory, I'm not gonna go through the reload switch crap to activate it. ;-) Video with details here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0G8XZVlYPw --Kalanos (talk) 10:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, and at least you weren't wondering if you were going to have the Bane soundset stuck on a bunch of awesome gold key weapons forever. I'd have been very upset if I had to get rid of my 230-round Eridian belt-fed MG because it wouldn't shut up. Evil Tim (talk) 10:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Logan's Gun Though I haven't tested it, given the name is a reference to Logan's Run (the line is "Run, Runner") I imagine it either effects sprinting somehow or does something to do with the number 30 (which is when people were terminated in the movie). I'm sort of worried that the most sensible reference to the movie would be that if you equip it at or above level 30 it kills you. Evil Tim (talk) 09:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC)